


Mile High Club

by Kay_Peaches



Series: Spiritshipping For Adults [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: First Class Flight, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mile High Club, Riding, Rivalshipping GX - Freeform, Slight Ojama Brothers, Small Bed, Smut, spiritshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_Peaches/pseuds/Kay_Peaches
Summary: Jesse and Jaden take a flight to Japan. Jesse gets sick easily, and Jaden tries to distract him with the story of how he took Chazz's virginity.
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Series: Spiritshipping For Adults [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611208
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Mile High Club

Unlike most people, Jaden had always loved flying, especially long distance flights. It was the perfect time, in his opinion, to sit back and relax, watch some movies that he didn’t usually have time to watch, catch up on sleep, unplug from social media, and challenge the poor poor soul who had to sit next to him on long flights to friendly matches of Duel Monsters. 

After being defeated once or twice, the person would always make up some excuse about how they wanted to be alone, or sleep, but Jaden had a sneaking suspicion that his intense love of Duel Monsters came off too strong on the strangers he sat next to. It was really just unfortunate for his seat neighbors that the flights were so long, and it was typically impossible for Jaden to leave anyone alone. 

As Jaden handed his ticket over to staff member at the gate desk, he couldn’t help but feel like this flight probably wouldn’t feel like a flight at all! Sure, it would be 13 and a half hours cramped in a plane from Texas to Domino City, but he was with Jesse! And better yet, Jesse’s fancy, CEO corporate job meant they would not be flying Economy Class. No, Jesse insisted that if he was going to fly, it had to be at least Business Class. At the last second, though, he splurged and upgraded their seats to a suite, and there was no way in hell Jaden was going to complain.

The couple had already experienced the luxury of money at the airport, having eaten dinner at the exclusive lounge, and being able to take their seats practically first, as well as have priority bagging check-in. Jaden would normal have to get to the airport hours and hours early to wait in line, check his bag, take things out when his bag was too heavy, and then purchase the items again when he got through security. Now, they were living it up, walking from the gate to the plane like there wasn’t a care in the world. 

“Isn’t this exciting, Jess?! I’ve never flown First Class before. And everyone is treating us like we own the freaking airlines!” When Jesse didn’t reply, Jaden took the silence as an offer to keep talking. “Yes, sir, you and me, 13 and a half hours high in the sky! Dueling at heights no one has dared duel before!” He slung his free arm around Jesse’s shoulder, the other hand dragging along his carry-on bag and old worn out brown personal bag. 

Jesse gave his man a weak smile, and maybe Jaden was just feeling too good to notice something was wrong, but he took the smile as a good thing. Jesse wheeled his own rainbow-colored carry on behind him, and clutched his neck pillow tight to his chest. This would be their first big trip together as a couple (if one didn’t count the Dark Dimension), and he really didn’t want to mess anything up. 

“Jay, before we get on this plane, I gotta tell ya-” Jesse’s meek half of a sentence was interrupted by a flight attendant meeting them at the entrance to the plane. Her grin was shit-eating and Jaden could already tell he was going to like this woman. He hoped she would attend to them for the whole flight. 

“Mr. Yuki, Mr. Anderson.” She tipped her head in greetings. “Right this way, please.” She gestured into the plane, leading them past a few rows of private doors before stopping in front of the two aisle suites that would combine together to form a double bed for them. Perfect for them to each have their own space, but still be able to sleep together. 

As soon as the suite caught Jaden’s eye, he gasped and was letting go of Jesse to rush forward, and let his eyes drink up the sight. The whole suite was covered in beautiful hardwood, fine leather, and marble tops. There was wine waiting for them, as well as slippers and pajamas, and cologne. Jaden could see the remote for the personal TV and seat heater, and a fairly large pull out table that the flight attendants could set up to have Jaden and Jesse dine together. A fine dining menu, a drink menu, and a bathroom that only the small handful of First Class flyers could use.

“This is sweet!” Jaden called out, dropping his bag in the mini-room and immediately taking the first chair in front of him. This left Jesse to travel around to the other side to climb into the other half of the suite. Jaden fully intended to use every single amenity that he possibly could, starting with taking a nice sip of the white wine that was provided for him when he sat down. 

As soon as Jesse and he were settled in, the flight attendant bowed once again, and closed both their doors to leave them alone. 

“I don’t know about you, Jesse, but I think this is gonna be pretty awesome! I hope you brought your deck with you in your carry-on, because if you think we’re not dueling, then you’ve got another-” Jaden had to stop when he finally caught sight of Jesse. He looked so nervous, and worried. He didn’t like seeing Jesse like that and something inside him just wanted to pull the poor thing close and snuggle him forever. “Jess…” Jaden started, furrowing his eyebrows, and reaching out to take his man’s hand. “Just because we’re going to Domino City, doesn’t mean we have to visit my parents.” 

Jaden’s first thought was that Jesse was probably worried about being introduced to Jaden’s parents, again. But this time as a boyfriend. 

“That’s not… I’m fine with talkin’ to your Momma, Jay. It’s flights…” He trailed off, his cheeks glowing a little red under his teal colored whiskers. “I just want you to have fun, but I don’t do so well on flights.”

“Is that it?” Jaden snickered, giving the strong hand in his fingers a good squeeze. “Well don’t you worry about a thing! I’m gonna keep your mind off the flight, and we’ll be landing in Japan in no time! You’ll be able to supervise the filming of Kaiba Corp’s next big tournament, and I can get my game on… in the tournament!” 

Jesse just sighed, and let his hand move to tussle Jaden’s beautiful brown bangs. “You’re sweet as pie, Sugar. I’m gonna hold ya to your word, though.” He gave Jaden a wink before settling back into his own chair, and making a mini nest for his head of his own neck pillow and the airline provided pillows.

\------------

It wasn’t even two hours into the 13 ½ hour flight when Jesse started vomiting. The plane had hit the slightest bit of turbulence and it had completely kicked Jesse’s ass. 

“Jesse, babe?” Jaden called out. He stood as close to the First Class bathroom doors as he could stand, pressing himself to the wall every time a flight attendant tried to get through. Clearly, after 15 minutes, one of the kind women had asked Jaden if he needed to use the other restroom, and the duelist was able to explain the situation. “One of the flight attendants is bringing anti-nausea medication… I, uh, gave them your credit card.” 

Just a moment later, Jaden heard the flush of the toilet, and Jesse was pushing open the door of the bathroom, looking green and exhausted. “Thanks, Jay... “ He grumbled, snatching a plastic bag from the bathroom to bring back to his seat. The tiny motion sickness bags the flight provided in the seats were definitely not going to cut it - unless the flight attendant brought back the best motion sickness medicine Jesse had ever used. 

“This is what I was tryin’ to tell you…” Jesse sat hunched over in his chair, holding his plastic bag. “I didn’t want to ruin the trip for you…” 

“C’mon, Jess. You didn’t ruin anything!” Jaden always tried to stay positive. “We’re gonna get you medicated, maybe get you some gatorade and crackers, and then we duel! You just need to get your mind off of all this… gross nonsense.” He laughed loudly, leaning towards Jesse’s seat. “And as a bonus, you’re going to get a trademark Jaden Yuki Back Rub.” 

“Well, shoo, Jaden. If I had known that, I would’ve gotten sick as soon as the plane took off.” Jesse tried to joke around. They were just that kind of couple, always finding the silver lining. As jaden worked the divider between their seats down, and positioned their seats with the inside armrest up, Jesse continued. “I remember, I couldn’t even meet Axel, Jim and Adrian on the boat ride over to duel academy ‘cause I spent the whole trip in the bathroom.” He kept trying to joke.

Thankfully, the flight attendant was rushing over with the medication as soon as she had seen Jesse and Jaden take their seats again. Jesse, being the southern boy he was, made sure to thank and apologize profusely, and explain to the woman that he had tried to clean the toilet and spray some air freshener in the restroom before leaving. Jaden could only chuckle at how ‘Jesse’ that was. 

As soon as the flight attendant stepped away, Jesse downed the medication, the whole little bottle and everything he could. Jaden was still messing with the divider as he called out to his lover, “Jesse, you better pace yourself with that stuff. Otherwise, you’ll be out like a light in 15 minutes.” 

“Oops.” Jesse chuckled, tossing the bottle into his little makeshift garbage can. If he fell asleep for the flight, then he would have no issues whatsoever. Of course, leaving Jaden bored was never a good idea, but first class should keep him busy… At least Jesse hoped. 

Jaden’s eyes only widened as Jesse tossed the now empty bottle. “Okay, well, jeez, Jess. Lay down.” He just shook his head in amusement. His poor man must be miserable. 

With a relaxing sigh, Jesse laid himself down on his side, his back facing Jaden. He closed his eyes and tried really hard not to focus on the slight motion of the plane. That would definitely make things worse. “Maybe we can have a fun… conversation while we do this.” He recommended. If there was one thing Jaden could do, it was entertain him to no end. 

Jaden laid a thin hand on the slight curve of Jesse’s waist, and slid down on the ‘beds’ to spoon Jesse from behind. He figured dinner time wouldn’t be until later, so they would get some time alone for now. “So I take it that you don’t want to talk about the dark world?” Jaden began at the small of Jesse’s back. He definitely was not skilled or trained to give a back rub, but at least he could keep Jesse warm.

“That’s not funny, Jay.” Jesse frowned deeply. They had only briefly discussed the horrid time and life changing events that happened because of the dark world. The conversation began and ended with them agreeing to wait until they were both ready to talk about it. 

Jaden just chuckled, clearly never knowing where to draw the line with these kinds of jokes. “I could tell you about how I dueled a monkey.”

Now this was more up Jesse’s alley. His face relaxed again with Jaden’s thumbs pressing along the processes of his spine. “I’ve heard that one already. And before ya ask, I’ve already heard about the egg sandwich, your duels in space, the game show duelist, and the tennis duelist.” Jesse had to laugh at the fact that Jaden was technically still engaged to a technically married woman. “Tell me about somethin’ not duelin’ related.” He requested, although with Jaden, that would probably be a really difficult task.

“Okay okay, I think I got a good story.” A wide smirk spread across Jaden’s face. This would be the last time Jesse asked for a story that didn’t involve Duel Monsters.

\------------

_ Jaden was having a pretty breezy second year. Of course, he knew the Society of Light was no laughing matter, now that it had picked up some momentum in the Obelisk dorm, and was rampaging through the Ra dorm like the plague, but at least no one was being turned into dolls - or losing their souls!  _

_ Everyone was just being brainwashed. Jaden could deal with brainwashings, but not the hell Camula had wrecked on the school. Just hours ago, Jaden had managed to bring Chazz back from the brink of apex brainwashing - and if he could convince someone like Chazz that this society shit was stupid, then he could eventually get them all back to normal! Easy as pie!  _

_ All he had to do was beat everyone in a duel, apparently. Ha! Like anyone even stood a chance against him at this school.  _

_ Jaden was enjoying one of his usual evening, alone-time hangouts. He liked to sit under trees, and stare off at the sunset, and look out over the ocean alone sometimes. Everyone needed a break from people sometimes… right? _

_ As he was leaning back in his grassy spot by the cliff edge to look up at the clouds, he heard a familiar, angsty and pitched voice.  _

_ “It’s not my fault you don’t remember where I left the card! I was brainwashed! What’s your excuse?!” Chazz yelled. To most people, it probably looked like he was yelling into thin air, but to Jaden, he could clearly see the Ojama brothers floating in their cute bikinis around Chazz’s head.  _

_ Jaden didn’t really get a chance to talk to Chazz after their duel, and the guy looked like he could use some help. Maybe it was time for a hero to step in! Jaden hoofed his ass off the ground and jogged the short distance to Chazz. “Hey buddy! Are you missing a card?” _

_ “Oh great, it’s you…” Chazz muttered to himself. “Maybe I don’t want your help after you stole my deck from me!” Jaden just stood there, waiting for Chazz to come to the conclusion himself. If Jaden was the last one to have his deck, then Jaden would have the best chance of knowing where the missing card was. “Oh shit…” Chazz muttered. “It’s Ojama Country.” _

_ “The boss stomped it into the ground in a temper tantrum!” Ojama Yellow piped up, pinning all the blame on Chazz. In his best Chazz impression, “ ‘This is what I’ll do to your cards if you don’t shut up!’ He said it like that, Jaden!”  _

_ “Oh I believe you.” Jaden chuckled, tapping his chin. “I thought you had only gotten rid of the Ojama brothers, so I didn’t think to look for Ojama Country. For the rest of your deck I pried open your locked desk with a pry bar.” Maybe he shouldn’t have said that out loud.  _

_ “You what?!” Chazz’s voice cracked in the worst kind of puberty way. Poor kid. Chazz cleared his throat. “Just help me look for my card. It’s the least you can do!” He gave Jaden the weakest shove in the history of shoves.  _

_ Jaden suspected that it was a hard shove on Chazz’s part. The guy was half a foot taller than Jaden but 5 pounds lighter. Duh, the kid was all skin and bones. _

_ With a swift motion, he moved to take Chazz’s hands into his own. “Hey…” He began, frowning at the taller, yet somehow smaller boy. “Don’t shove me. If you wanna fight, then get out your deck.”  _

_ Chazz tried his damn best to yank his hands away, but his efforts were in vain. The kid couldn’t move a textbook without help. “Let go of me..” Chazz whined, although he seemed to trail off at the end.  _

_ “Hey, are you okay?” Jaden leaned forward slightly, to look closer at Chazz. “Look at me, Chazz.” Jaden let go of one of Chazz’s hand to gently grip his chin and turn his head towards him. “You know I never got the chance to say that I’m really glad you’re back to normal.” Jaden kept his eyes focused on Chazz’s tight lips, and the way they tilted in a small pout.  _

_ Chazz clearly didn’t know what to say - his efforts to pull his hands away from Jaden grew weaker and weaker with each attempt. “I guess you want me to say thank you..?”  _

_ “That would be nice. Yeah.” Jaden had to laugh. His long fingered hand still held Chazz’s face and he looked into the other boys eyes finally. “But I get you’re not great with speaking your mind.” _

_ Before Chazz could say anything, Jaden had connected their lips. With his one hand still holding Chazz’s wrist, he could feel the way the dark haired boy’s heart rate increased. He could feel the surprise in Chazz’s body as he held his lips against Chazz for a moment longer. It didn’t take long at all for Chazz to relax a little against Jaden. He finally let his eyelids close, and his lips press deeper and mold more perfectly against Jaden.  _

_ When Jaden pulled back, he could tell Chazz was blushing like he never blushed before, even in the darkness of the night around them, he could still tell.  _

_ “Jaden…” Chazz started. They were both relieved that the Ojama had left them alone for their intimate minute. “I like Lexi… I thought she would be my first kiss...” Chazz turned his head away again. He didn’t want to admit that he liked what Jaden had done. _

_ “Chazz.” Jaden did it again - gripping Chazz’s chin to turn his face towards him. “Let me do this for you. I know what I’m doing, and … I can walk away right now if you tell me to. But I want this just as much as I know you want this, Chazz.”  _

_ Why did he suddenly feel so much attraction towards Chazz? He’d never been interested in the other like this before, so what was different now? Maybe it was the romantic atmosphere - late night in the woods, all alone. Maybe it was the fact that he had just saved Chazz? He had missed his friend, and he got to play the role of the hero.  _

_ Chazz bit his lip as he considered everything Jaden had said. “You already kissed me once. It’s not like I can take back my first kiss…” Chazz mumbled. He knew Jaden would never tell a soul what had happened that night, if Chazz had wanted him to just walk away - but Jaden just knew Chazz had enjoyed the kiss too much.  _

_ “If I’m going to kiss you again, then we’re going to do it properly.” Jaden muttered, looking around the small wooded area. He grinned mischievously as he spotted a wide tree trunk, perfect for pressing Chazz up against.  _

_ In a swift motion, Jaden pulled Chazz towards the tree just a few steps away. He was able to easily push Chazz up against the tree, with Chazz’s dirty black coat acting a barrier from the mossy tree and Jaden’s hands gripping Chazz’s little waist tightly.  _

_ Not another word was spoken before Jaden has his lips against Chazz’s lips again. The kiss this time was much more than a peck, it was fast, and biting and experimental. Jaden had kissed and had gotten his own homerun in the recent past, but this was a time to let Chazz explore what he liked. Jaden took a breath through his nose before licking along Chazz's bottom lip. Their mouths parted and Jaden had his tongue pressed against Chazz’s in no time.  _

_ The small noises that Chazz made, breathy and needy, were like honey to Jaden’s ears. He wanted more of those fucking sounds. “Chazz.” Jaden panted, pulling back only a moment to catch his breath. “Suck my tongue.”  _

_ Jaden tilted his head this time to come at a better angle. His tongue darted out and Chazz caught it easily between his kiss-swollen lips. Maybe Chazz was a quick learner, because as soon as Chazz sucked Jaden’s tongue, the Slifer couldn’t help the moan that slipped from his throat. “Good boy, Chazz.” Jaden panted yet again, catching his breath the moment he had pulled back.  _

_ As soon as the words had left his mouth, Jaden was expecting Chazz to smack him, or pull away or tell him to leave - but that was absolutely not what happened. The blush that had been spreading along Chazz’s face just deepened into an almost unnatural red shade, and spread down to his neck and the top of his ears.  _

_ Oh shit, did Chazz like being spoken to like that? “You like that, Chazz?” Jaden smirked.  _

_ “N-no!” Chazz shouted, his voice cracking yet again. Jaden really should have been expecting that though.  _

_ “Okay, okay.” Jaden just chuckled, wrapping his hands a nit tighter around Chazz’s waist. “Let’s just get back to what we were doing.” And Jaden leaned his head back in, glad to find that Chazz was mirroring his moves, and trying to learn and adapt from each little kiss. _

_ Jaden figured it was time to take things a step further. As he kept Chazz’s mouth occupied, he began to slowly work the dark purple turtleneck out of it’s tucked in position, just so he could touch the pale expanse of Chazz’s waist. All the while, his knee had its own plan of action, gently nudging Chazz’s legs apart and pressing his knee between those beautifully skinny thighs.  _

_ And Chazz was taking it all like a champ. Jaden had always figured he was all bark and no bite, but the noises Chazz made, and the way he willingly spread his legs for Jaden made the Slifer think that Chazz probably wanted this more than even he did. Which was definitely a bit of a feat. _

_ Jaden worked the shirt up the tiniest bit, his hands connecting to Chazz’s skin. He was warm, and tiny - Jaden could just feel his hip bones protruding out, as if they were a weapon of their own. He pushed Chazz a bit tighter against the tree, and went all in. Jaden’s hands shoved the purple sweater up, and his quick, thin fingers immediately touched the entire expanse of Chazz’s chest and torso.  _

_ The sound that came out of Chazz this time was so much more exciting. His breath caught in his throat, and came out as almost a whimper. Fuck, did Jaden just make Chazz whimper? This was all too fun for Jaden. His mouth kept kissing along Chazz’s lips, trailing from his mouth to his blush covered ear. “I’m going to pull away now, and I want you to get this jacket and shirt off.” Jaden muttered, his own voice sounding deep and foreign to his own ears.  _

_ Chazz just nodded quickly, all the fight left in him had vanished for the time being. With his knee still sitting tightly between Chazz’s legs, Jaden pulled away. He made quick work of his own Slifer-red jacket, tossing it to the side without a care, leaving him in his typical black t-shirt. The thing could be taken away by coyotes and Jaden wouldn’t care at that moment. His eyes just devoured the scene in front of him like a starving man in the desert.  _

_ The long black coat had been dropped as quickly as Jaden’s jacket, but what Jaden hadn’t expected was that Chazz’s turtle-neck sweater was no sweater at all. It was a tank top that showed off the crevice in his clavicle so beautifully. Before Jaden could admire the sight for too long, Chazz was peeling the tiny piece of clothing off his body, and tossing it on top of his jacket.  _

_ “Why aren’t you taking off your shirt, slacker?” Chazz hissed at Jaden, his tiny pale arms moving to hug his own body, covering himself from Jaden’s very pointed gaze.  _

_ “No time.” Jaden spoke quickly, his hands connecting back to Chazz’s thin waist almost immediately. How did Chazz get so cold so quickly? Maybe Jaden should have insisted they go back to the dorms for this - then again, the Slifer dorm was being completely overrun by Jaden’s friends, and Jaden really didn’t want to deal with them while he was sporting such a tight boner. “I wanna touch you, Chazz.” _

_ As the day grew older, it became increasingly harder to see the specific color of Chazz’s face, but Jaden could tell from his little squirm, that he was back to blushing. “Don’t just say that! It’s awkward when you say it…!” But Chazz was cut off by another heated kiss. Jaden’s lips and tongue pushing harder this time, more desperate to get somewhere.  _

_ In the blink of an eye, Jaden had his hands off of Chazz, while his lips were anywhere they could touch Chazz’s beautiful pale skin. Jaden’s hands worked the taller boy’s thick brown belt open, and the dark black pants were hitting the forest floor in a matter of moments.  _

_ Chazz felt exposed, and open. Only his underwear remained, but even that was pushed down and off of Chazz in seconds. Jaden was so needy, and Chazz was naked in the middle of the forest. “Are you happy?” He snapped the second Jaden pulled back to start working his own pants open. “You got me completely naked, and I’m freezing cold! Now what, Jaden?” _

_ “Oh, I’m very happy, Chazz.” The precious grin Jaden gave Chazz was terrifying. “Now, you spread your coat out, and lay yourself down for me.” Jaden took a hold of Chazz’s hand, figuring the other probably would have a hard time comprehending exactly what Jaden was implying.  _

_ Really Chazz should have seen it coming from a mile away, though. Maybe he was stupid, or just really horny, but for some reason, Chazz complied. The whines and mutters of, “I can’t believe I’m actually doing this,” and “You better know what you’re doing, slacker.” Could be heard by each and every cubic millimeter of Jaden’s endolymph.  _

_ “I know what I’m doing.” Jaden muttered, grabbing his bag from just a few feet away, and picking through it quickly. Book, pen, paper… Lube and condom! Perfect. Jaden liked to keep them on him - just for safety. His parents had a long conversation over the summer with him about these types of things.  _

_ “Spread your legs.” Jaden’s voice seemed so deep to Chazz. There was something so commanding and sensual about being told to open his legs. Not asked - told. And so Chazz did. He spread his long skinny legs, and looked to the side as Jaden took a spot knelt between them, just using the last of the sunlight to gaze down at Chazz’s crotch.  _

_ “Stop looking.” Chazz demanded, arms folded tightly over his chest yet again, definitely in some kind of defensive and uncomfortable position.  _

_ “Why? You look great, Chazzy!” Jaden took the opportunity to lean down, and finally make some kinda contact with Chazz.  _

\------------

“Jaden!” Jesse whipped his head over his shoulder, giving Jaden a very tired, dramamine-induced look. “Are you really gonna sit here on a plane and tell me about how you took Chazz’s virginity?!” Jesse was absolutely flabbergasted. 

“Well, yeah. You said you wanted a story that didn’t involve dueling, and I figured you probably didn’t want to hear about food all that much… considering -” Jaden was cut off almost immediately. 

“Jaden.” Jesse huffed yet again, rolling onto his back the his other side so he could face Jaden properly in their little makeshift bed. “Just ‘cause we’re in first class and no one should be able to hear you does not mean you can just go…” Jesse had to look down. He had a sneaking suspicion Jaden was enjoying his own memories a little too much. “Really, Jaden?”

“So I take it… you don’t want to help me?” Jaden gave Jesse a grin. A way too innocent for this situation kinda grin. 

Maybe Jesse was a bit of a hypocrite, because to Jaden, it looked as if Jesse had been enjoying himself as well. Jesse gave his watch a quick check. They still had another hour alone before the flight attendants would come to ask them for their lunch orders. It was really just too good of an opportunity. 

“I didn’t even get to tell you about how I made him moan like you’ve never heard before. Chazz, flustered, writhing, and frustrated is not something you can just get out of your mind.” Jaden smirked, the thoughts filling his mind again. 

“How would you like it if I told Chazz you still thought about that night?” Jesse asked, kicking off his little flight-provided slippers. 

“Go ahead, I know he still thinks about it too. The real issue would be if I told you about my own cherry-popping.” Jaden gave Jesse a strange look. The blue haired man truly had no idea what to make of it. 

Thankfully for Jaden, Jesse seemed awake enough and excited enough to do this. “You feeling good enough baby?” Jaden asked, reaching a hand down to start palming himself through his sweatpants. “You know when you got us First Class tickets, I really just wanted this to happen.”

“You could’ve told me that instead of the … that story.” Jesse rolled his eyes, trying to work quickly and quietly to kick his pants off. “You got lube, honey?” Jesse asked, giving Jaden a moment to get himself together before climbing on top of him again. 

Jaden didn’t need to be asked twice. In a blink, he had lube and a condom out. “And there’s plenty more where this came from.” He purred, already rolling the condom onto his own body. 

Jesse snatched up the lube and got to work. He wanted to be quick about it, and thankfully the last few months with Jaden had helped his body get used to the regular fucking they did. He had two fingers buried in his ass before he could even get his underwear off of his ankles. Jaden thought the whole sight was just too good. Jesse was damn gorgeous, and his fingers were thick and strong and always looked so good moving in and out of his own hole. 

“Fuck, I’m so ready for you Jess.” Jaden muttered, just eating up the sight of Jesse with his legs spread on his little airplane bed, and his head knelt back against his little pillow nest. 

“You’re always ready for me, Jay.” Jesse let out an airy laugh but still slipped his fingers out of his body. He didn’t know what was in that dramamine medication, but it had done wonders to his body. They had hit the tiniest bit of wind resistance and Jesse didn’t feel sick to his stomach at all. 

Jesse picked himself up, and crawled over the little bed divider. He let himself straddle his Jaden, and for just a moment, he sat tall above the other man, looking down at him with a grin. Jaden’s pants just sat low on his waist, much like he had implied was the way he fucked Chazz in the story. Lord, Jesse needed to stop thinking about that! 

“Alright, just hold yourself still while I get comfortable, dumplin’.” Jesse sighed, reaching a hand between his legs to line Jaden’s body up with his own. 

Sometimes, Jesse felt like they were puzzle pieces, designed to fit together. They belonged together - destiny had decided that centuries ago, and Jaden and Jesse always found their way back to each other. “C’mon Jesse..” The blue haired man whispered to himself, slowly sinking himself down onto Jaden’s cock. His eyebrows were furrowed together, and Jaden just had his hands hooked around Jesse’s knees. Jaden’s bony thumbs rubbing soothing circles into Jesse’s skin as his man absolutely fucked himself onto Jaden. 

“God, Jesse, that’s tight…” Jaden gasped, trying to stay quiet. The secret and silence was just part of the fun of joining the Mile High Club. Jaden gave Jesse another moment to make himself comfortable before tentatively pushing his hips upwards.

Jesse let his upper body lean forward to connect with Jaden on a more personal level. Jesse’s whiskered lips kissed along Jaden’s neck, and he whispered, “Keep yourself quiet and I’ll make sure ya don’t have to do any of the work today.” He punctuated his statement with a kiss, and a slow, beautiful roll of his hips. The roll left a choke in Jaden’s throat, and all he could do was nod in excitement, and agreement. 

“Good boy.” Jesse whispered yet again, before starting a regular pace. His strong hands connected to the pillow beneath Jaden’s head, and his arms bulked up so wonderfully as they worked hard to keep him in place, but still have his hips moving at an acceptable pace for Jaden. “This trip is all for you, baby doll. I’m gonna make you the happiest man on the planet.” 

Jaden didn’t know how many people would ever say that to him in his life, but he didn’t need to know, as long as Jesse said those words. Of course, the feeling was mutual, but Jaden had promised to stay quiet in exchange for being ridden like a bull. 

Jesse got himself into a smooth rhythm, his hips bouncing in a way that Jaden hadn’t seen since school, and his body working hard to keep Jaden interested and happy. They could both tell Jaden was enjoying himself more than Jesse in that exact moment. It wasn’t that Jesse wasn’t having fun, only that Jaden was absolutely rock hard. Stiff as a board. His hips tried rolling forward every once in a while but Jesse would always give his man a warning nip. 

To help work Jesse up to his level, Jaden let a hand move from Jess’ knee, down to his crotch. In a tight fist, Jaden took Jesse’s cock and began pumping him along with Jesse’s own advances. The whole thing was just such a turn on for Jaden. Jesse was riding him, he was helping Jesse to climax, and they were in First fucking Class. 

“I’m close.” Jaden warned still quiet enough for Jesse’s conditions, his hand picking up the pace.

“Already? We’ve hardly been going five-” Jesse was cut off by Jaden’s low and thankfully quiet groan. The duelist’s hips had bucked up just a few times in conjunction to Jesse’s riding and that had done it for the brunette. 

His own orgasm, of course, wouldn’t stop Jaden from finishing Jesse off. His hand worked double time to squeeze and give Jesse the feeling of fucking the tightest hole he could imagine. “Fuck, Jay…” He muttered under his breath. He held his hips still as Jaden finished him off. That was, until Jesse remembered they were on a fucking plane. He stopped Jaden’s hand in its tracks the moment he realized he was about to orgasm all over Jaden’s sweatshirt. “Barf bag... “ Jesse leaned across the divider to grab the barf bag.

As soon as the words ‘barf bag,’ came out of Jesse’s mouth, Jaden let go. He was not about to be vomited on, even if Jesse was just about the only person who could get away with it without being socked right afterwards. 

Of course, Jesse just rolled his eyes and picked his pace back up again. He didn’t like having to get himself off, but it was better than getting seed all over Jaden, and it was better than leaving himself with a boner for the rest of the flight. He had a fairly boring orgasm, coming hard into the barf bag, and then slipping off of Jaden’s lap. 

Before Jaden could even register what had just happened, Jesse had the condom off his cock and in the barf bag as well. The whole scene cleaned up in a matter of seconds. Jesse really did treat him too well. 

“Jess…” Jaden grumbled as he yanked his pants back up. “You could have told me what you were planning! I would have been happy to help. You can’t just shout out ‘barf bag’ and expect me to think you’re not about to barf!” 

Jesse could only laugh at his man. 

Thankfully the rest of the flight had excellent first class food, plenty of drinks, and very little vomiting. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos always loved!


End file.
